1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a display device, a display system and method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices are devices for displaying visual three-dimensional image information, and excellent flat display devices have been recently developed. A flat display device has excellent performance for various functions in terms of an installation space which is less constrained because a weight and a volume, which are disadvantages of a cathode ray tube, can be decreased, an easy implementation of images in a large screen, smooth flatness of the screen, a high-definition, and the like.
Typical examples of a flat-panel display device are a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, an electro-luminescence display (ELD) device, a field emission display (FED) device, a plasma display panel (PDP), a thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD), a flexible display, an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, and like.
As a heat dissipation measure of the display device, a light emitting diode (LED) bar is attached to a bottom chassis or a graphite sheet is disposed on or below the LED bar in order for diffusing heat generated by the display device.
Meanwhile, as various technologies are implemented in display devices, an amount of electrical power required is also increased. Accordingly, related service providers seek technologies which secure heat dissipation performance and at the same time improve energy efficiency in a display device.